Publication WO 2009/042 225 A2 discloses a fiber-laying machine for producing fiber laid scrims. The fiber-laying machine comprises a triaxial table which is rotatable about a vertical rotational axis relative to a fiber-laying head and is movable in a linear manner in two directions. A vacuum table, which serves as a smooth tool surface, is arranged on the triaxial table. The fiber-laying head is arranged fixedly on a machine frame above the vacuum table and comprises guide rails for a fiber band, said guide rails being displaceable in a vertical direction by means of a linear actuator in order to deliver the fiber band to the workpiece surface.